December Baby: the Death of a Relationship
by Leia de Flourite
Summary: One should not let himself controlled by sex, yet it can change everything, as two very drunk teachers are about to find out.  KuroFai
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of this story, they all belong to CLAMP. The lyrics I use are from songs by lovely Ingrid Michaelson, my muse and inspiration.**  


* * *

Prologue: Bad Awakening?**

_~Christmas parties are not good for those, who are in denial... ~_

**

* * *

Crime Scene:** The bedroom

* * *

He didn't want to open his eyes. The dull pain throbbing behind them bode ill. He knew standing up would only make it worse. If he stood up, nausea would embrace him. He felt overheated; there was a sallow taste in his mouth and his tongue felt like a contaminant. The man suppressed a moan, as he tried to recap the previous evening.

_The chairman, dressed in a way too tight angel costume._

_A gym cramped with decor and students; Christmas music tootled in the background._

_Eggnog._

_Cookies, gingerbread, Advent wreaths._

_Mistletoes._

_**Stop.**_

Exactly, this had been the problem. It had all begun with the freaking mistletoes.

**

* * *

Victim:** Kurogane Youou Suwa, P.E. teacher

* * *

Kurogane tried to breathe even, so that the weight pressing on his diaphragm and the organs underneath it wasn't shifted too much. This weight – it was soft and warm and from time to time a gentle stream of air escaped it, that tickled Kurogane's tan skin.

The gym teacher didn't have to open his eyes to see whose head was lying on his torso; he just knew too well. For even if he had drunk enough to cause a blackout, he would have known with whom he crossed the line last night. After all, there was just one person who could crash his walls of self-control effortless.

But had they really crossed the last line of intimacy? Well, it was hard to doubt about that.

**

* * *

Evidence 1:** The warm bedspread was the only thing covering Kurogane's body, underneath them he was naked as the day he was born.

**Evidence 2:** The still asleep person snuggling against him was naked as well. And male. The sleeping one was lying on his stomach (another hint for the identity of the abettor), a slender hand was resting on Kurogane's hip.

**Evidence 3: **Kurogane's bedroom was a mess, as the man noticed when he chose to take a quick look. Clothes were dispersed on the whole floor; the photograph of his parents, usually standing on the bedside table was lying face-down and… yes, (**Evidence 4**) the item lying close to the bed foot was definitely a used condom.

* * *

The oftentimes floridly described feeling of post-coital contentment didn't want to adjust and if it had indeed ever existed, it was now overshadowed or replaced by the anger that Kurogane felt. And the disappointment.

He was angry because he had disappointed himself.

His hand wandered to the scruff of the sleeping one and stroked through soft blond hair, knowing that it would be the last time, that he could do that. Kurogane wouldn't let that happen again. Although he was uncomfortable with the thought of being nothing more than a One-Night-Stand, things could be worse. One could blame alcohol for a non-recurring faux pas and with a little bit of luck, nothing would change between them.

But if this happened again…

No. He wouldn't go through it. He just was not the type for noncommittal affairs, especially with the man he had foolishly lost his heart for.

Kurogane had forbidden himself any kind of relationship with Fai, that was something different from friendship and being colleagues. The erratic nature of the chemistry teacher didn't allow any emotionally deep bond. And Kurogane wanted all or nothing.

So, how had it come to him breaking his own pledge?

Well, of course Fai was to blame for it. And the witch and her crazy hobby of getting people in the most inappropriate situations.

We know the crime scene.

We know the victim, the suspects.

Let's attend to the environmental influence of the previous night to reconstruct the sequence of events:

* * *

Since the beginning of December the Horitsuba Private Academy was solemnly decorated.

Artificial snow sprayed on the windows; a giant, colourful draped Christmas tree in the entrance hall and everywhere the scent of cinnamon, hot apples, marzipan, oranges and pastries was in the air. Not to mention the mistletoes hanging in every threshold.

Yuuko Ichihara, chairman and literature teacher of the Academy, loved Christmas. Actually, she loved every festivity, that provided an excuse to drink uninhibitedly, but she liked this one in particular. Because in Christmas time, people did the most embarrassing things. (Who hadn't heard of those Christmas company parties, on which new secretaries and trainees got laid?) So it was no surprise that Yuuko-sensei had delegated her little spies – Tomoyo and the Mokonas – everywhere, armed with cameras.

Whenever it occurred that two people stood under this plant of doom at the same time, the spies appeared to take a photograph of the couple. The more unusual this couple was, so much the better. Well, from Yuuko-senseis perspective, that was. Part of her greatest acquirements was a picture of Sakura, who got a kiss on her lips from Tomoyo in a most sisterly fashion and a picture of the Li-twins. One could really see the disgust in Syaoran's and Syaoron's face; it seemed that even love among brothers could only go so far. Even Kurogane had had the pleasure of being banned on cellophane twice, regardless of numerous precautionary measures.

The first time, the little Kinomoto-girl was allowed to kiss him on the cheek. The second time, he suddenly had a white fur-ball on his face.

So, would you really be surprised if I told you that the gym teacher made squeamishly sure that a certain chemistry teacher kept the distance when he stepped through the door?

* * *

...hey, everyone I'm back with a short Horitsuba fic for Christmas time. I just hope that I get the entire thing done before Dec 22th. -.- By the way, this little story takes place before Yuui and Syaoron came to the school, so no SyaoYuui. Sorry for that. But there will be a Yuui-centered spin-off.

And if you want to, go check out my profile, I have a quite strange and funny poll there. ^^


	2. The Curse of the Mistletoes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of this story, they all belong to CLAMP.

**Rating:** M for language, naughty situations and for Kurogane being an ass

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Curse of the Mistletoes**

_~The colored lights, they brightly shine_

_Unlike your eyes avoiding mine_

_The snow is folding, sheet upon sheet_

_Our hands not holding as we cross the street~_

Ingrid Michaelson, "December Baby"

**

* * *

Date:** December 17th 2010

**

* * *

Sequence of Events:**

On the requested Friday evening Yuuko-sensei had decided to throw a big Christmas party for the students of the junior high school and their form teachers. There should be punch for children and tea; Christmas Cakes were exchanged. The location of events was the school's gymnasium that provided a large floor to dance on and benches to sit on. The students participated avidly in preparing the location; they decorated and brought in some tables, built up a stage. Later on, the venturous ones could try out their karaoke abilities. And of course, poor Kimihiro Watanuki was forced to stand in the academy's kitchen. It appeared to be his destiny to serve Yuuko-sensei.

"Hyuu~! Everything's so pretty!", Fai said astonished as he entered the gym hall and caught sight of the glittering garlands, paper stars and -snowflakes. The white chunky knit pullover he wore made his lean figure seem less lanky. There was no need to mention that he looked almost heavenly beautiful in his outfit – the blond was a winter type of person and in contrast to the white jumper and thanks to the cold winter air his pale face looked rosy.

Fai entered the scene/location as Kurogane and the students made last preparations; what really surprised was that he arrived alone. Usually the chemistry teacher was chased by a crowd of students, male and female, who tried to steal a mistletoe kiss from Fai. When Kurogane saw these kids, he chose to leave; he wasn't eager to see the blond share kiss after kiss, just because he was game for anything.

"Hey, Kuro-tan, let's sing a duet afterwards!", Fai asked and nudged his colleague slightly with his elbow.

"Hmpf. Definitely not."

"How mean~! Though Kuro-sama-sensei has such a pretty voice!"

"Bad luck for you."

"Kurogane-sensei? Fai-sensei?" Watanuki peeked around the corner to look for the requested teachers. "Could you please help me? Yuuko-sensei told me to bring in some more cake-stands."

"We're already on it, Watanuki-kun!", the blond chirped and grabbed the taller one's arm, dragging him along. "Not even one little song?", he asked hopefully, while looking back.

"No!"

They were so into their little fight that they hardly took notice of the surroundings. And before you know it, Doumeki blocked their way.

"Stop!", the teenager said... and this was all one could expect him to say.

"What's up, Doumeki-kun? We just wanted to help Watanuki-kun with the preparations, you know."

"Right, jerk!", Watanuki shouted at his fellow student, "when you don't want to help, you could at least get out of the freaking way!"

Doumeki chose to ignore the black haired teen and pointed above.

Kurogane's throat got dry. No. This was impossible. He had been so cautious...

"Oh. Mistletoe!" Fai stated and crushed Kurogane's last remnants of hope.

Being confronted with Doumeki's boldness, Watanuki blushed with anger. How dare the guy to get their teachers in a Situation like this? He decided to bawl the other one out. "THIS IS NOT THE RIGHT TIME FOR THIS CRAP!"

"But they have to kiss. They just have to", Doumeki simply said.

"WHO ARE YOU TO DECIDE THAT?"

"Yuuko-sensei will know", noted the stoic teen.

Kurogane thought about a loophole. Any loophole. Why the hell was there no...

Cool fingers framed his face as Fai tiptoed and placed an absolutely amicable smacker on his lips. The kiss lasted only one second but it was enough to make Watanuki gape.

Fai just grinned and patted the taller one's shoulder encouraging. "See? No big deal."

And this was exactly what it had been. No big deal.

It was this meaningless that bothered Kurogane most and that drove him to the table, where all the alcoholic drinks were lined up.

Christmas punch.

Hot spiced wine...

After half an hour of brassbound drinking, Kurogane even indulged in some of this way too sweet eggnog... just to notice that this stuff kicked in the most. That was odd.

"I added some freshly distilled alcohol, if you wonder", Fai committed with a conspiratorial wink. Then he smirked innocently like an angel.

Kurogane hardly looked at the man and didn't reply. He swore that this evening, he wouldn't waste one more word on the idiot. But of course, everything turned out differently.

"Hey, Kuro-pon, are you pouting?"

Silence.

„It's not because of what happened earlier, is it? Listen, I just wanted to get over and done with it, just in case Yuuko-sensei or one of the students with a camera appeared."

_Get over and done with it. _Like he was some sort of bothersome obligation.

"Or was the kiss not _tender_ enough?"

"SHUT UP!", the gym teacher suddenly snapped. The blond had hit his sore point with astonishing marksmanship.

"-then you just had to tell me. But Kuro-sama is always so shy~!"

"I'm warning you, one more word..."

"And a lousy kisser to boot. But I guess that's just normal, when you're lacking practical experience."

Kurogane slammed his glass so hard on the table that it cracked. "You know what? I don't give a crap about your opinion!"

"Kuro-tan, wait!"

But the tall man already rushed out of the gym.

* * *

„Kuro-chi?"

With a ferocious gratification he noticed that the idiot was following him. Of course he did; Kurogane just knew too well that Fai couldn't handle rejection.

"Kuro-sama, can't you just pause for a second?"

He knew the blond was faster than him anyway, so he halted abruptly – under a mistletoe. Fai stopped, his eyes widened in surprise. He didn't want to provoke a situation like the previous one. But the taller one just tugged the turtleneck of his pullover and pushed the flabbergasted blond against the door case.

"So I'm shy, huh?"

"Kuro-myuu, I didn't mean-"

Rough lips were pressed against the smaller one's of Fai; demanding, almost aggressively. The blond tried to push his friend away but Kurogane's body urged against his own, held it in place. He strove as much as he could not to kiss back, but as soon as he just opened his mouth to voice his protest, Kurogane used the opportunity to intensify the kiss.

This was not the kind of kiss Fai wanted. It wasn't even a kiss; it was an act of revenge.

"Now, who's a lousy kisser?", the black-haired asked as he let go of Fai. And he noticed his mistake immediately. Fai looked at Kurogane as if the teacher was a monster, that escaped from his nightmares just to eat him up alive. He realized that he had pushed the blond to a point where it hurts.

"Not fair, Kuro-sama...", the chemistry teacher whispered. His body was shaking slightly. "Not fair."

Fai ran away, fleeing in the safe security, that only a mass of people could give him; he longed for the anonymity of companionship.

Kurogane never held him back. He hadn't known how, anyway. He had gone too far. He, of all people! Words were not enough to make up for that.

He had to calm down. Clear his mind.

So the tall man decided to take a little walk, before he dared to be among people again. Contrary to Fai, Kurogane found comfort in solitude; the simplicity and the unsophistication of a deserted area was calming.

One could at least hear his own thoughts.

* * *

Another short one. ^^ To avoid the confusion: Everything that counts as "Scene of events" shows the previous evening. The events that led into Fai and Kurogane being completely drunk and sleeping with each other. So, chapter 1, 2 and 3 are settled before the prologue.

And now, I want a cookie. XD


	3. The Tragic Death of Willard Snowman

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of this story, they all belong to CLAMP.

**Warning:** Content might not be appropriate for people who are afraid of snow.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Tragic Death of Willard Snowman**

_~Once I made a man all out of snow; he had the darkest eyes and a button nose_

_I told him all my sadness and my fear and he just listened with a snowy ear_

_But when I came around the next day my friend had gone and melted all away_

I saw his eyes lying on the ground and I made a sound that was something like crying~

Ingrid Michaelson, "Men of Snow"

**

* * *

Sequence of Events (continued):**

The world was covered with a thick mass of snow, that suffocated every sound and the silence was a welcome guest. Against the background of a gray-violet evening sky big, light flakes were falling and entangled in Kurogane's spiky hair, landing on the shoulders of his long black coat.

The flakes persevered to blur the snow figures built by the students.

Winter... why did it have to be Winter? Jesus Christ had been born in March, so why couldn't one celebrate Christmas in spring? Everything about this quiet glory reminded him of the lively blond, especially the artfully moulded bunnies, which the adept hands of said blond had created. Winter was the chemistry teacher's favourite season and not just because he had been born a few days before Christmas. A real December baby, as Fai liked to point out. And yes, there was also a song with that name.

Fye just belonged to the winter. He was just like a snowflake – twirling around, drifting, swaying in the wind, yet hard to catch. And if you caught one of them, it was its death.

Kurogane put forth his hand and watched for a while how the flakes settled down on his dark skin and melted instantly. He'd have to lie, if he proclaimed that the sight made him sad; after all, these were just little crystals of frozen water, nothing more. Although every one of them was unique, there was no meaning behind their beauty, because it was lost in their mass.

… Maybe the blond didn't have so much in common with a snowflake as he had thought.

The gym teacher moved along and he almost bumped into a snowman. It was hardly surprising; the guy was just half his height, seemed a little askew and... lost. This white gentleman with his elegant cylinder hat and the crooked carrot nose was the work of the Li-twins, if he remembered correctly.

Kurogane didn't like snowmen. They creeped him out, just like some people were afraid of clowns. Where was the sense in giving a human face to this cold modelling material? Snowmen were worse than scarecrows because a snow man's smile was lulling and it made people forget that snow has no heart. Snow was just cold. That was a fact, that even this idiot of a chemistry teacher had realized, although he had found out the hard way.

_

* * *

The streets were bristled with brown mud and the lawns began to green again – it won't be that long before the last white spots would disappear; melting in the tepid spring air._

_Of course, this meant death for Willard._

_Named after Josiah Willard Gibbs, one of the first American physical chemist and founder of the Gibbs-Helmholtz-equation, Willard hadn't been just any snowman. He had been a formidable and respectable snowman. His artificer, who had a natural love for the details, had put the most effort in Willard to make him his masterpiece. Fai had brought the best branches that he could find; had cut off twigs until there were only five wooden fingers left. Fingers, which were hidden in blue nitrile gloves. His eyes were two huge black buttons and the mouth a dashed line of different black stones. But nothing was more fascinating than Willard's nose: a 10millilitre test-tube, painted red with a red glass marker. The final touch (and a sign of Fai's unlimited devotion for everything he did) was a scarf with blue and white stripes, which was thrown coquettishly around the snowman's "neck"._

_This was Willard as Fai remembered him._

_Not this unshaped puddle in the school yard. It was just dirty and soulless and... but there was his scarf. And the buttons and the gloves._

"_Hey! Are you crying?", Kurogane growled. It agitated him to see that the idiot slouched his shoulders._

"_No", Fai replied but the suffocated noise that followed his words, revealed the lie. "I forgot to give him a hat. Why didn't I give him a hat?"_

"_Because if you did, he would've been even warmer."_

"_Maybe you're right." The blond rubbed his eyes. Murmured that something must have gotten into his eyes. It was a stupid excuse and they both knew it, that was why no one mentioned it. Kurogane thought of a simple way to make the idiot feel better, but he wasn't good with these kind of things. With conveying comfort. So he just picked the dirty and soaked scarf off the ground and handed it to Fai._

"_That's yours."_

_But the fool shook his head. "But I don't want it. You can keep it, if you want to."_

"_And why should I want a dirty __scarf?"_

_Fai didn't answer, he just stared at the puddle. "Right. Why would anyone want it?"_

_The gym teacher was so fed up with this exaggerated sentimentality. He couldn't handle it when the other one was pathetic like that. He held the soaking piece of clothing right under the blond's nose. "Just wash that stupid thing before you give it to me."_

* * *

Suddenly, Kurogane got sick of wandering around. All it needed was a little bit of warmth and everything would melt. Winter was so damn fleeting.

Not, that he cared.

_Of course_ not.


	4. Below Threshold I

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of this story, they all belong to CLAMP.

**Warning: **Alcohol can give you a very hard time, so don't drink too much.

**

* * *

Karija:** Yeah, the fic is already finished in German. You can find it on http : / / www. fanfiktion. de /s /4cfd025400002ce00661d0d8 (remove the spaces)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Below Threshold (I)**

_~Baby, you've got the sort of hands _

_To rip me apart _

_And baby, you've got the sort of face _

_To start this old heart_

Ingrid Michaelson, "Sort Of"

**

* * *

Sequence of Events (continued):**

Fai had spent the time on chatting, but he never departed too far away from the table with the hot alcoholic drinks. Punch and spiced wine and hot chocolate with rum...

He tried not to drink too much. He could hold his liquor but the alcohol in his system made it harder for him to pretend that everything was okay. To watch the children how they danced close (in their own shy manner) or in ring-a-ring-a-roses did help a little bit but not much.

He just wondered how much Kurogane had to despise him when he used something so innocent as kissing as an act of revenge? Fai had made sure that no emotions got involved in his first kiss with the black-haired man. This was the best, the safest for their friendship. And he had teased Kurogane for the sole purpose, that the man hereafter took better care when they were close to a mistletoe. For he knew that if he ever got the chance of kissing Kurogane – a _real _kiss, just one – he would surely never stop. Would never want to be separated from these lips.

Well, it was unnecessary to worry about that any further. Because at the moment, Fai had no intention to even get close to this aggressive lips. He had felt so humiliated... as if Kuro-tan knew about his affection and the kiss was his way to make fun of it. Fai didn't want this pretended passion and the forced intimacy.

He wanted security. And sincerity.

To him, Kurogane had embodied all these abilities, so what had happened? What had caused the sudden change?

A screech ripped Fai out of his thoughts and he saw a helplessly fidgeting Watanuki, who was dragged to the dance floor by a _very_ pixilated chairman.

"Yuuko-sensei? How many glasses of eggnog did you already have?", the teenager asked; his face mirrored pure horror. Yuuko-sensei just laughed.

Fai stared into his own glass of invitingly scenting spiced wine. If he didn't drink it soon, the alcohol would volatilize... oh, sordid vapour pressure. It was only his second glass, but he was already a little bit dizzy. Hm. The reasons for this sensation could also be the four glasses of eggnog he had before. As much as he liked this sweet swill, one had to drink it with whipped cream (or else the taste was just not the same) and if he ran fat just because he suffered from heartache, well that was a bit... cliché.

We sum it up: 6 glasses of alcohol. _Different kinds_ of alcohol. On an almost empty stomach; for the blond hadn't eat anything since dinner. So much for 'not drinking too much'.

But Fai was still able to stand straight. Regardless, he chose to sit on one benches of the audience grandstand. Not that he suddenly toppled, according to a, um... _gravity dysfunction_. Fai was happy to have his little glass; it was warm and he had something to hold on. Something that he could stare in and that provided the excuse for not looking up as Kurogane returned to the gym. No, he wouldn't look at him, this insensitive and - to Fai's regret - way too attractive, demeaning chump. And he didn't have to – all alone on the grandstand he could be spotted out easily. So, the black-haired man saw him immediately and to top it all he even dared to sit right next to him. Fai could feel the cold emitted by the taller one.

"Smoking break?", he asked. The blond's voice wavered a bit but not enough to hide the sharpness of his words.

"Took a walk", the other one replied, ignoring the animosity. He didn't smoke, as Fai knew very well.

"I see."

With this, the argument died down. The two teachers tried their best not to look at each other but only one of them was indeed able to. The one without guilt. And while Kurogane flashed clandestine glances at Fai, he realized that the usually pale cheeks were tainted with a dark pink. And the blond hadn't been out on the cold unlike him. Great. Now he was driving this idiot into alcoholism.

"Hey!", the black-haired man murmured. A rueful try to initiate a new conversation, but he got no response. He grabbed Fai' wrist. The older one flinched and then stared at his colleague.

"What?" Dismissively.

"I never meant to hurt you or scare you away."

"You didn't." The blond almost hissed and broke eye contact.

"Well, you ran away quite fast for a man who was _not _scared."

"So what was I supposed to do, huh? Thank you for the informative experience?" This bitchy, aggressive behaviour was not like the chemistry teacher at all. Fai was more the kind of person who kept his problems locked up until they started to eat him up from inside. He had to be quite boozed to act like a cornered kitten.

"Slap me", Kurogane offered. Fai blinked, as if the other one had said "kill me". Then he shook his head. "There's no need to."

The Japanese man had enough of this game. He took the idiot's wine away and put the glass aside, not caring for Fai's complaints. Then he stood up and dragged the smaller one with him. He cleaved among the dancing students and away from the buzz, away from the gym.

"Stop!", Fai whined, while he followed the taller one, stumbling. Why had Kuro-puu so much control of his body; the man had drunk far more than he had... "What are you up to?"

But Kurogane didn't stop until they finally arrived in a deserted corridor. No students, no eye-witnesses, no damn mistletoes.

"Okay, this place is fine. Now, come on."

"And what exactly am I supposed to do here?", Fai asked but he perceived the answer.

"Hit me."

So, Kurogane's offer to cuff his ears had been dead serious. "Kuro-pii, I won't hurt you, just so _you_ can feel better."

"You know how freaking absurd that sounds, do you?"

"So what?"

The black-haired man growled. "Listen, I screwed up, okay? You can take this like a man and slap me [**1**]. Or you keep on acting like a bitch; it's your decision. But if I have to endure this icy silence for the rest of the evening, you can consider our friendship as over."

.

This choice was no choice, after all. Either he had to hurt Kurogane – or he had to say: "so long, friendship." It was unfair. So unfair. The gym teacher knew very well, how much Fai despised being alone or being left. How dare he to use this as a bargaining chip? This made Fai so angry, that he clenched his hands... and actually striked out.

Kurogane prepared himself internally but still didn't see it coming.

Fai was fast.

The smack of skin on skin echoed in the empty hallway and the tall one almost tumbled back a few steps, on the face of the impact. There was a burning sensation on his skin.

But the one who was even more shocked, was the one who had struck the first blow.

The blond covered his mouth with his (throbbing) hand. "Oh my... I'm sorry, I didn't want to hit so hard... but you threatened... how can you want to end our friendship? Oh, Kuro-tan, I'm so sorry!"

"Stop apologizing!", the younger one grumbled and rubbed his cheek. "I asked for it."

Still, the blond idiot was close to tears.

"Does it hurt much? God, Kuro-rin, what are you doing this for? Can't we just forget the whole thing?"

"That was all I ever wanted." He could handle the pain, it would disappear. But god only knew how long the chemistry teacher could be mad at him. However… although he had achieved his aim, he found it hard to be glad about it. Victory had a bitter aftertaste. "Let's go home", he heard himself murmur.

"But I don't want to go just yet", Fai grouched.

Two shadows were approaching from the darkness.

"Fuck it, haven't you drunk enough for today?"

They were sneaking up, unnoticed.

"Don't be such a killjoy, Kuro-sama!"

"MISTLETOE!", two squeaky voices suddenly cried out in unison. The white Mokona, Soel, was armed with a camera and was ready to take a snapshot. The black one, Larg, was standing right next to her, holding a fishing pole with a mistletoe tied to its hook. And now guess above whose heads the plant was dangling.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?", Kurogane yelled at the students aka school mascots. As if it wasn't bad enough that one had to pay attention for this damn green kissing pest plant when one was walking through the door; no, now there was a mobile mistletoe service to top it all.

"Yuuko-sensei told us to take a mistletoe picture of you two", the white Mokona giggled.

Fai looked at Kurogane. Once again, there was a nerve twitching above his eyebrow. As the blonde saw that, he couldn't help but to giggle. _Seriously... what do we have to lose? It can't be worse than the first two tries. _"Mokona?"

"Yes?", they replied.

"Does it have to be a kiss on the lips."

The dumpling-shaped creatures looked at each other. "Well, she never said a word about the kind of kiss... Yuuko-sensei just said it hat to look 'damn hot'."

"This sick, perverted witch..." Kurogane cursed and clenched his fist. "If I'll ever get her stupid, evil-plotting head in my fingers..." He left the rest of the threat unvoiced.

"So, this sounds like a peck on the lips, right Larg?", Soul murmured.

Fai raised his fingers and looked at the Mokonas in a scholarly manner. "Actually, that's not correct. Sometimes, a kiss can mean so much more if it's not given on the lips. And we shall not forget to keep Kuro-myuu-seinseis integrity. One does not play with sensitive hearts."

_That's pretty __much from a guy who has given an absolutely meaningless kiss not an hour ago._ Kurogane looked at the blond suspiciously. He believed to understand that the annoying guy was afraid to provoke a negative reaction again.

That he would tread on his friend's toes again.

The fear was ill-founded. For the alcohol was beginning to take effect and although this little chemical compound didn't effect his perception and movements, it was lowering his inhibition threshold. The drug made all his concerns seem less important. So, his mimic didn't change as Fai turned to him, grinning apologetically.

"It's not even important where you get touched, but how." The chemistry teacher pretended to keep talking to the Mokonas but his glance was resting on his colleague's cheek. "It's not even the kiss itself that has a meaning but the little gestures that accompany it. The pace with which one proceeds."

Another step to close the distance. Slowly, Fai was reaching out his hand for his friend, pressing it tenderly against the cheek, to which he had caused pain earlier. His thumb was caressing the tanned skin and he gave Kurogane a warm smile.

"Do I rush everything, leaving the other one irritated? Or do I take my time and therefore demonstrate respect, that he (or she) deserves and give him the possibility to flee from the situation?"

Mokona had started to simply push the trigger to capture to scene picture by picture. A flurry of camera flashes enlightened the scene but the men were too captured by their own moment to even care about it.

"Do I hesitate?"

As the words left Fai's mouth, Kurogane realized that it wasn't a show or a lesson anymore. The blond seemed to aim his words directly at him. He seemed to speak_ for_ him. Because Kurogane was hesitating.

He knew that he was supposed to accommodate Fai, but he couldn't bring himself to touch his colleague, his friend, his secret love. Fai used to be inscrutable or unreachable to him. The chemistry teacher was kind to everyone, yet he avoided deeper bonds with anyone. He was jolliest when he was with his students, because age and experience were already creating a distance in this situation; so he wouldn't get involved too much with them.

"And when I hesitate... why? Am I torn between what might be and what will be destroyed? But still, I'm seeking to get closer..."

Kurogane merely noticed that the blond was standing on his tiptoes, nor that he was leaning down. Just when their noses almost touched, when he could feel the warm breath of the other one on his skin, he realized that there were separated by just a few millimetres. And their own worries.

But the barrier was only in their heads. And it was getting meaningless in the face of the allure to breathe in the other one's scent. To feel closeness.

.

Kurogane gulps. And he knows what he wants and suddenly he understands that this may be his only chance to experience Fai unaltered.

_It's about time._

He's placing his hand at the blond's neck; his fingers are buried in soft strands of honey-cloured hair, as he pulls Fai into the kiss. For the first time Kurogane is able to explore the feeling of kissing Fai and get to know this body, that should be his own, anyway. As long as this little moments lasts, he can have everything; can taste the lips, whose words he's hearing everyday and whose smile is haunting him even in his dreams.

Kurogane doesn't know how long it takes but it's not nearly long enough to satisfy the hunger within. And as Fai is slowly drawing back, the taller one almost voiced his disappointment.

.

Although both of then knew that is was over, they didn't want to break contact entirely.

Their hands just stayed where they were.

Kurogane was resting his forehead on Fai's. Silent and harmonious.

… until the white Mokona started to squeal.

"Puu~! This was the best kiss we've seen so far. What do you think?" She poked her friend. Larg was speechless.

As their job was done, the fluff balls hopped away in search for new victims.

"They're gone", Kurogane murmured, his voice rough as if he hadn't used it for some time.

"So is the mistletoe", Fai added, with a whiff of disappointment.

"Yeah. _This_ one."

The chemistry teacher hardly trusted his ears, but he could definitely hear an invitation in those words._ I must've gone crazy!_

He took one step back to take a better look in the other one's eyes. Buried his hands in his pockets, so it was easier to keep them by himself. An impish grin swirled about the corners of Kurogane's mouth and Fai, spellbound by the sight, whispered: "And we should take care. Not to let it happen again". But none of them really had the intention to.

"Now that would be a shame."

Both set into motion the same time, like they were following a silent command, rushing forward to the next threshold.

* * *

Two addicts, who have found an excuse for giving into their addiction. Who have found the possibility to go for another shot of endorphins; to make the euphoria last a little bit longer. So they sneaked from mistletoe to mistletoe, from kiss to kiss.

But still, it never seemed to be enough.

The play of their tongues got more passionate, claiming, hungrier.

* * *

During the chairman's Christmas Party the music room served as a checkroom. It was close to the entrance hall and as the teachers finally arrived there, they were in quite a rush, more stumbling than walking.

Of course, they didn't waste much of their (kissing) time in the room, it was a necessary stopover. And when Fai was struggling with his scarf just a little bit too long, the black-haired man took his hand to push him along.

* * *

[**1**] For this is such a manly thing to do. O.O I know it's kinda funny that Kurogane says "Or you can keep on acting like a bitch…" since a slap in the face is also called a Bitch Slap. BTW, there should be a better word in English for "Ohrfeige" than "a slap in the face" (…earfig? XD). Feel free to make one up. But seriously, just ignore my mocking. I'm the kind of person who is waiting for a fat lady to appear when someone says "It's only over when the fat lady sings".

I split chapter 3 in a half because it was rather long and it takes me way too long to translate this stuff. I didn't want to keep you waiting for that long. I also chose to give it a completely new title, because the pun in the German title didn't work out in English. (The original title was "Grenzfall" which can be translated as "borderline case" (Crime reference) but it can also mean that the walls are coming down... well, the metaphorical walls. Basically, what's happening in chapter 3 is that they finally cross the line.

And hey, stupid Leia made a mistake and nobody noticed it. I really intendet to settle this story into a time before Yuui and Syaoron came to Horitsuba but for some awkward reason there is a kiss between the Li-twins mentioned in ch. 1. Ooops.

So, maybe Syaoron is already at the school (but that would mean that this story and "December Baby: Yuui and the Boy" don't quite match. They can't be in the same Universe!

Erm... blame Fringe. Or Stargate Atlantis. Really, I bet Rodney McKay is somewhere in the background of this story, asking if there is citrus in the food. XD Nah, I have to find a way to delete Syaoron, but imagine that twin kiss whenever you want! ^^


End file.
